It was just a Drink
by krissie678
Summary: Ronon/Keller. Tag to Trio.


Ronon/Keller

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Spoilers up to 'Trio'.

-------------------

It was just a Drink

Ronon sat in the commissary eating his overflowing tray of food thinking about everything that had happened recently. The words of his conversation with Jennifer, during the quarantine, rang through his head. He had gotten to know her on a more personal level during that time and was really enjoying who she was and what she was about. The almost kiss felt right, and was a let down when it didn't happen. He realized at that moment, that Jennifer was someone who he could really grow to love. He hadn't really even thought about the concept of loving another woman again, since Melena. Since then, he and Jennifer had continued their subtle flirting without talking about what had almost happened in the infirmary.

Since then, he had taken a trip to Earth with Sheppard to help him out with his father's death. While there they had to deal with runaway replicators. Most recently, Jennifer, Colonel Carter, and McKay had come back from what was suppose to be a peaceful mission with plenty of injuries, which included Colonel Carter's broken leg. He didn't go see Jennifer right after their return because he figured she would be really busy dealing with things in the infirmary.

"Hey Ronon," Sheppard pulled Ronon out of his musing, sitting across from him with his own plate of food. "Did you hear about McKay and the Doc?"

"Yeah," he said taking a bite out of his sandwich. Of course he heard about the incident. Everyone in the entire city had heard about the mission gone completely wrong.

"And you're okay with it?" he questioned looking at Ronon confused.

"With what?" Okay, now Ronon was confused. They were not talking about the same thing.

"The Doc and Rodney going out." That got Ronon's attention.

"Who told you that?"

"Oh, a little birdie told me they saw them having a drink together about an hour ago," he stated.

Ronon looked at him doubtfully, "I don't see how that can qualify as going out."

"I heard there was some flirting and smiles being sent both ways," Sheppard gossiped with a sly smile on his face. After talking awhile he said, "Well, I've got to go make sure Colonel Carter's getting around okay with her cast. I'll see you later Ronon." Ronon bid John goodbye and sat at the table alone with one fact running through his head. Jennifer was with McKay. That had to be wrong. Right? If he didn't act now he might lose Jennifer to someone like McKay and that would be just downright embarrassing.

Standing outside the infirmary Ronon thought about what John had told him and he knew what he had to do. Walking in, Ronon headed straight for Jen who was working at a desk in the corner. "Hey doc," she looked up at him from what he was assuming were test results. "Can I talk to you about something?"

She set down what she was working on and stepped closer to Ronon. "Sure."

"Um… not here," she looked at him quizzically. "How about we could talk over dinner in my quarters?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah… sure," she answered with a beautiful smile. "How about five?"

"See you then."

Ronon's quarter's door opened to reveal a smiling Jennifer. "Hey Ronon," she greeted him.

"Hey… come on in doc," he stepped back and ushered her into the room. "I already had some food brought in for us to eat."

"Great… oh this looks delicious," she said, looking at the wide array of food spread across his bed like a picnic. They both sat and started filling their plates full of food. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked. And if Ronon was not mistaken she looked a little nervous.

"Oh… I wanted to make sure you were okay after that last mission," he asked looking down at her bandaged hands.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Lifting her hands, she said, "This is nothing. That's all you wanted to talk about?" giving him a curious look.

It's now of never Ronon. "So, Sheppard told me that you had drinks with McKay earlier." Jennifer looked up surprised. She nodded, but the smile that was present throughout dinner disappeared. There was this look in her eyes that Ronon couldn't translate.

"You wanted to talk to me about McKay?" Ronon finally figured out the look in her eyes. It was hurt. He had just made a big mistake. "Ronon-"

"You know what; it's none of my business."

"Ronon," she said forcefully. That caught his attention. "Nothing happened, or will happen. Is that what you're worried about?" looking at him hopefully.

"But Sheppard said-"

"I don't care what he said," she interrupted. Grabbing Ronon's hand, she turned to look directly into his brown eyes. "I care about you." Looking at Jen, Ronon could read in her eyes that she was telling the truth. Damn Sheppard. He had nothing to worry about with McKay.

"You do?"

"Yes," she said laughing hysterically. God, she had such a beautiful smile.

"C'mere," Pulling her into a huge bear hug, he asked, "Why are you laughing?" He was now smiling right along with her.

She finally calmed down and pulled out of his arms, looking up at him. "Because…you were jealous of McKay."

"I was not... It's just what Sheppard said. I didn't think anything about it until he insisted it meant that the two of you were dating."

"It was just a drink… I like pulling his leg. As you might have noticed, he isn't too comfortable around women. It was fun to see him squirm," she explained with a huge grin on her face. "Why don't we clean up all of this food?"

After clearing the bed they both leaned back against the headboard, cuddling up to one another. "Ronon?" she gazed up from Ronon's chest into his eyes. "I'm not really that great dealing with my feelings because of the things that I've mentioned about my past and I-"

He silenced her with a kiss which caught her off guard. Before she could reciprocate he pulled back looking at her. "Jennifer," she looked at him smiling. "I care about you, you care about me. That's all that matters."

"Thanks… That means a lot to me," she smiled.

Giving Jen a sly smile, Ronon questioned, "So do you want any dessert?"

Leaning up, Jen smiled playfully. "I've already got my dessert," she said before kissing him passionately.

The End!

Don't forget that I love reviews. :)


End file.
